Coming Home
by sheris95
Summary: Bella returns home from a long work trip.  She has quite a few very exciting plans for their reunion.  LEMONS be here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been reading Fan Fiction for more years that I care to really think about and have written privately. This is my first time publishing. Should be about five to six chapters and, I can promise you, will have almost no plot at all. However there will be LEMONS. All kinds of lemons. Many, many lemons. And did I mention the lemons?

I don't own anything.

COMING HOME

It's been a long trip. Three weeks away from him and it felt like a lifetime. Oh sure, we talked and that's always fun. But since our talk (or more accurately, banter) can often feel a little like foreplay, sometimes it makes the distance even worse.

When my plane landed last night, I had every intention of getting in my car, driving down to you and jumping you instantly. The whole plane ride, it was all I could think about. Three weeks without touching you… without feeling your hands on my body… kissing you… sinking down to my knees and looking up at you, that hungry look on your face… but I couldn't bring myself to take it any further in my mind. The flight felt long enough as it is. And those bathrooms are just not big enough to allow me the space I would need to relieve the pressure.

But unfortunately, my flight was delayed, my bags took forever to show up and I was so tired from the show, I could do nothing when I got home but collapse into bed, exhausted, and promise myself I would wake up with the sun and head to you immediately.

So now, here I am, pulling into your driveway. It's freezing out here and it's raining intermittently. I absolutely can't wait to get into your warm bed, feel your warm skin. I creep in the door as quietly as possible, wanting to wake you on my own terms. The best plaid plans, so to speak. I know the moment I walk into your room and see your sexy, broad shoulderd body under the blankets. I can tell by your breathing that you are already awake. Though for excitement's sake, you're pretending to be asleep. Good enough for me…

As quickly and quietly as I can, I take my clothes off and slip into bed next to you, pressing my body against the back of yours, enjoying the feel of being skin to skin again. My face is buried in between your sensuously wide shoulder blades. I revel in the feeling… the soft bed, the warmth from your body and the irresistible pull of the jet lag from my trip is actually starting to make me drowsy. I close my eyes for a moment and come dangerously close to drifting off, but fortunately, my body has been throbbing with need since I woke up, all kinds of nerve endings tingling. And just as I feel a resurgence of energy, you sigh and turn over onto your back. And just like that, you have played right into my evil plan. Insert evil laugh here. Good lord, insert something here.

I start with your chest, kissing slowly, licking lightly, biting teasingly. My tongue slowly circles your left nipple, laps at it softly and then, without warning, I suck it deeply into my mouth, my teeth surrounding. That's the moment when you give up the façade and bury your delicious, long, pianists in my hair. I work at your nipple mercilessly, rolling the right one between my fingers. I can feel your heartbeat speeding up, your breathing doing the same. And I can feel that the wetness between my legs, almost constant since I boarded my plane yesterday, has now doubled in intensity. One of your hands moves restlessly in my hair while the other slides up and down my back, stopping occasionally to kneed the tired muscles there.

Before too long, I switch, repeating the process with your right nipple, rolling the left between my fingers. The pulse between my legs is so strong that I can no longer control the rocking motion of my hips. In the world's most benevolent gesture, you slide your thigh in between mine, to give me something to move against. The shock of pleasure it sends through me makes me groan out loud, the first audible noise either of us have made. Damnit! I wanted you to moan first. You ruined my plan! And now… well, now you're going to have to pay.

The only thing stronger than my need to come is my need for you to be completely helpless and at my mercy. So, very reluctantly, I slide away from your fantastically placed thigh and release the suction of my mouth from your nipple to begin my journey down your body. It's not too long before I wind up face to face with your pulsing cock, whom I have been missing and dreaming of for three solid weeks. It's so sweet, how he stands up to greet me when I stop by to say hello.

I glance up at you, to see if you're watching or already lost in anticipation. I should have known better. You've got your eyes glued to me, watching me crawl down your body, watching me lick my lips in anticipation. I can't wait to take you in my mouth, and I know you can't wait for me to do it, but somehow, I just can't stand to move on from this moment of anticipation. The moment continues as I watch your face, but then you reach down and brush the hair out of my eyes. Very sweet, not demanding at all. Suddenly, I can't wait any more. I bow my head over you.

Slow, long licks up and down your shaft lead to your hands tightening in my hair. It's been so long since we've been together like this, I want to take my time and really enjoy it, even though I can feel your impatience. I take a break from my leisurely licking and turn my head to the side, tickling my hair along your aching cock and delivering, slow, sloppy open mouthed kisses on your thighs. A few more kisses, some warm breath across the tip and I get back to work. This time, I'm aiming for an audible response. Taking just a bit of the tip in between my tightly pursed lips, here comes the fast and steady suction, effectively sucking you into my mouth like a runaway piece of pasta. I don't stop til my nose bumps up against your pelvis and you are all the way inside, brushing the back of my throat. And… there's that sharp intake of breath and groan I was looking for.

Triumph! To celebrate, I set my sights on groan number two.

Slowly, I lift my head, letting you almost slip out and suck you back in quick and hard, swirling my tongue as I go. I close my eyes as I pick up a nice, steady rhythm, savoring the taste of you on my tongue again, taking each drop of pre-come that leaks out of your throbbing cock as a sign of a job well done. Your grunts and moans are coming fast and furious now. I've stopped counting, but not without a feeling of accomplishment.

Your hands remain tangled in my hair, gently guiding me in the way you like, holding my hair back from my face so you can watch yourself disappear into my mouth time and again. I know you well enough to know that you want to be involved… you ache to pinch my nipples, you're dying to slide one of those amazing long, strong fingers into my pussy, but I want to focus. Plenty of time for those things later this morning.

After a while of savoring the moment, brushing the back of my throat with your warm cock, lightly scraping you with my teeth, so gentle, as I rise back up, then starting again from the beginning, I start to become impatient. I want more of you, I want you inside me, I want to kiss you. So I step things up. Up and down, lick, swirl, suck. When the pressure from your hands on my head becomes more forceful, I step everything up even more. I grab one of your hands off my head and put it on your shaft, then lift up so you can stroke yourself while I focus all my energy on just the tip.

My tongue swirls over and over the tip as I suck madly on you and your fist picks up speed. You pump your hips into your hand and my mouth and I hear you start to really lose control. I can't wait for the moment we're both working toward and I move even faster, wanting to get you there. My fingernails, scratching up and down your inner thighs, leave red marks in their wake as they drag you to the finish line.

Suddenly, as your fist works furiously, I feel it rushing to your tip, my tongue vibrating with the power of it, and I move your fist out of the way quickly so I can plunge my mouth all the way down and take you all the way in. Your groan of relief hits my ears at the same time your come hits my tongue and I absorb both together, so incredibly turned on to see you come so damn hard. It goes on and on while your hands convulsively squeeze my hair, my arms, my back… anything you can reach. I keep working you with my mouth and my tongue, prolonging it for you as long as possible, loving your pulse on my tongue as your body starts to come back down.

It's now time for one of my favorite moments, licking you back to reality. I love the feel of you softening slowly in my mouth as I continue to work you and touch you while you recover. There's no feeling of satisfaction that matches that feeling, no feeling as powerful as this. Knowing I've made you come, how good I made you feel, it's the best feeling there is.

Well… almost the best feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

More LEMONS...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

COMING HOME- PART TWO

After a while, your hands, which have been roaming over my back and arms as I suck you back down to reality, grab my arm and pull me up toward you. I couldn't be happier to comply. I arrange my body against your side while you give me that goofy i-love-coming-in-your-mouth grin.

We smile at each other for a while and take each other in, remembering eyes, smile, skin… feeling that reconnection that is always such a relief. After a moment of gazing at each other, our expressions start to turn from happy to hungry. And you press me toward you, your hand between my shoulder blades, as you rise up off your pillow to meet me half way. Our lips meet softly and it takes us a while to open our mouths and involve our tongues. We're just relearning each other's lips, each other's taste. But before too long, impatience gets the better of me and I lightly lick your lip and suck it into my mouth. My hands, which have been caressing your face while we kissed, move to the back of your neck and pull you toward me with urgency. Kisses become more heated, breathing speeds back up. My body is pressed as hard against yours as I can make it, wanting to feel you everywhere. You've got one hand on my ass, massaging me, and one hand on the back of my neck, pulling me forward into you.

Our kisses start getting sloppy as the urgency grows and it's not long before you press me back into the bed and roll to hover over me. You shift your head to the right, kissing along my jaw until you reach my earlobe. You know, I always used to wonder why people liked kissing each other's ears. Always seemed gross to me. But somehow, when you take my earlobe between your teeth and suck on it, it hits every erogenous zone in my body. As your tongue darts out again and again to lick my earlobe, I squirm in your arms, moaning, panting and pressing forward into you with undeniable urgency. Your stubble is making me crazy, your breath in my ear, your hands on my body, running over my skin… it's all too much for me and I feel like I'm going to go insane wanting you.

Just when I think I can't take anymore, you return to my mouth, your kisses pressing me into the pillow, your tongue exploring my mouth. I'm sucking on your tongue the way I just finished sucking on your cock and I love the sound of your groan as I swallow it. You don't spend long there before you switch to the left side of my jaw, letting my other earlobe feel what the right got to experience just a few minutes ago. Once again, I am out of my mind, my hands roaming all over you, pulling you to me, in my head begging you never to stop, but of course, I won't say it out loud cause that would ruin our quiet.

Again you push me to the breaking point and just when I don't think I can take anymore, you slip down to my right breast, kissing and sucking everywhere but where I want you. I understand this is my retribution… this is what I get for playing with you before, for taking my time and reveling in the moment. You're going to let this play out for as long as you can. God, I love revenge.

After making me wait longer than seems fair, your mouth finally closes over my right nipple as your fingers pinch my left. My back arches sharply up to meet your mouth as my hands pull your head down further, trying to get as much of me in your mouth as possible. Little lightening bolts of pleasure are shooting down, making my pussy involuntarily clench, almost like there is an invisible connection between my nipples and my center and every bit of suction tugs the string taut. It's incredible. I can't get enough and I wonder if I can come from this alone.

You keep licking, sucking, tonguing, tugging, biting while all over my body there is an incredible sensation that is so intense, I'm almost a little scared for it to continue. But for the love of all that is holy, do not let it stop. I'm running my hands through your hair, I'm moaning out of control, my back is permanently arched toward your mouth and my hips are rocking like I'm trying to hold up a hula hoop. Part of me wants you to touch me there and give me some relief. But there is also a part of me that wants to find out if I can come with no extra help. So I keep my hips away.

After more time worshiping my right nipple than I ever imagined anyone would spend, you switch sides, continuing to pinch and mold the right while you tongue and stroke the left. I'm writhing out of control and I'm so incredibly swollen between my legs now that even the light bedsheet brushing against me as I thrash feels like a thousand tongues licking me at once. My hands are in fists in my own hair now and inside, I'm begging you. God, don't stop. Don't stop, please. Oh Edward, so good, don't stop.

And that's when it happens. I don't know if it comes from the frantic motion of my hips or if it really just is from my nipples alone, but my orgasm hits me like a freight train. I am completely unprepared for the intensity of it. My whole body snaps up and somehow, at just the right moment, you shove two fingers into my convulsing pussy, just in time to give me something to clench down on. I'm like a velvet vice, gripping you, holding you in, pulsing around your fingers and you don't ever let up with your tongue. My body pulses again and again, spasming and clenching, sucking your fingers into my body as my orgasm comes from everywhere, from my breasts, from my pussy, from my toes… all at the same time.

Your fingers pump slower and slower, your licking and sucking grows gentle as I start to recover. Finally, when my body stops shaking and my mind clears and I can focus back on you, my satisfied and overwhelmed eyes meet yours- only to find them hungry once again.

Can it be that this was just the beginning?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

COMING HOME- PART THREE

When I see that look on your face, I almost panic. I don't know if I can handle another orgasm after that. Even though my heart rate has begun to regulate and my shaking has slowed, my nerve endings are still on fire and my brain is nothing but mush.

Very quickly, however, my second thought brings back the sanity. There is no way one was enough. It never is. I launch myself at you, anxious to show you how amazing you made me feel. Our lips and limbs meet in a tangle, breathing each other in, consuming each other with each kiss, touch, grope.

I reach down and take your throbbing cock back in my hand and hear you groan in relief, your hips flexing forward into my hand. No messing around this time. I start pumping you, fast and hard, wanting to make you as hard as possible. You put your knee back in my sweet spot and I start rocking against you again. I'm still incredibly wet and amazingly swollen, so it's not long before I'm teetering on the edge again.

I'm sliding your cock back and forth in my palm, gripping you so tight, it's probably just this side of painful. Your hands are back on my nipples, twisting and pulling and every move is like a tug on that string inside me, bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

I can't take it anymore. The torture has been delicious, but acute. And I have been waiting for this for weeks. I decide right that moment that I'm done with the foreplay. I'm finished with prolonging, I've had enough taking it slow. I'm going to push you onto your back, climb on top and ride you until we both scream and collapse.

Or, at least, that WAS the plan. But it appears we seem to have a new plan now. Because instead of pushing you onto your back, I realize you're pushing me onto mine. And instead of ME climbing on top, YOU are. And instead of me sliding your cock into my dripping pussy, you're sliding your fingers back in. I'd like to protest, but it feels so good.

'Hard,' I whisper. 'Please.' Forget quiet. I don't care about the atmosphere any more. All I care about is your fingers inside me, pumping me, crooking at the knuckle and beckoning me toward you. Your thumb circles on my clit. Your fingers move faster, harder. I can't take it. I'm gonna come again.

The last orgasm snuck up on me with its intensity. This one, as it begins to build, I know it's gonna roll over me like a steam roller and leave me breathless and quaking in its wake. The last one scared me a little. This one, I welcome. The only thing missing to make it perfect is your mouth on mine. You've been kissing my neck, moaning in my ear as I work your cock. When I feel the storm building in my legs, I grab your face and pull you to me. The moment it breaks over my body, tightening every muscle I have as I begin to spasm, I scream into your mouth. Again, you keep working me while I ride it out, continuing to pump me and tease me while it rushes over me in waves.

I take a moment to revel in it, feeling the waves subside, sucking on your lips softly and moaning. The moment I return to myself, the first thing I notice is how hard you are now. Still in my hand and still pumping your hips. And you still haven't been inside me.

And just like that, now I'm OFFICIALLY done waiting…

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

COMING HOME- Part Four

Without letting go of your pulsating cock, I pull you over on top of me, my legs spread wide to welcome you in. You line up at my entrance and with one swift move, you slam all the way home. Simultaneous groans pierce the quiet. We both pause, holding still long enough to savor the feeling of reconnection. When we finally begin to move again, the fiery need to kiss and consume has disappeared… for now. The urgency has abated. We're ready to take our time again.

I wrap my legs around your waist, pulling you in deeper, not wanting you to pull away from me at all. You lay your upper body down, snake your arms under my body, your hands cupping the back of my head and I lift my head to greet you. Our lips meet in a leisurely kiss, your hips moving slowly, the rocking motion barely perceptible. And for just a few moments, I move my stunning need for your body to the back of my mind and just enjoy the feel of our kiss.

I can feel you everywhere, surrounding me. I'm dizzy with the feel of your skin sliding on mine, your hands moving restlessly in my hair, holding me to you, your lips pressed against me. You pull back briefly, looking me in the eye and smiling. Somewhere, the intellectual side of my brain briefly wonders how long we've been going at this and I wonder if your cock is going to explode if we take too much longer. But before the thought can really surface, you bow your head back down and bury your face in my neck. And all thought is lost when your hips start to speed up.

Forward, back, forward, back, kiss, suck, groan. A pulled handful of hair, the red scratches of my nails on your back. The tempo is increasing… the intensity is growing…

You rear back, propping yourself up on your knees and begin to thrust in earnest, one hand on the back of each of my thighs. I tilt up hips up, trying to bring you deeper and the sensation increases so you shift into your favorite mode… voyeur. Eyes glued to your cock being swallowed again and again by my dripping pussy. I know how much you love to watch it happen, and every time I see you look down and stop breathing for a moment as you get carried away in the vision, I feel myself edge closer and closer to the big finish.

The sounds of the bed slamming into the wall fill the room as you pick up the pace. It's not long before a frame falls off your bedside table and it pulls your focus away from what we're doing long enough to slow you down. And I'm just not gonna have that. There is no slowing down at this point. For any reason. I reach up and cup your chin, bringing your eyes to mine.

"Do NOT stop fucking me," I pant at you. "Fuck me and do it hard no matter what falls over."

I see the resolve return to your eyes and then almost immediately it's replaced by mischief.

"You want it hard?" you ask. My hands cup my tits, pinching my nipples in a vain attempt to recreate the sensation you always create in me as I continue looking you in the eye.

"As hard as you can," I breathe out. I sometimes wonder if you know how good it feels when you really slam into me. How it creates a sensation that tops almost everything else you do to me.

You pause in your movements and lean forward, my legs propped up on your shoulders, until we are eye to eye. "Hard, huh? Hold on Bel, cause you're about to get your wish. I'm gonna nail you so deep into this mattress, you won't ever get up."

I'm breathless. There is nothing I love more than when you lose all control and start talking dirty. I can't even answer you. All I can do is toss my head up and down in a frantic yes gesture and moan. And just for a moment, I'm nervous. Cause you're pulling out. And nothing good in life can start with you pulling out.

Until you flip me over and pull me up to my knees. You line up again, one hand in the crook of my neck by my shoulder, the other holding your cock. "You sure," you ask, teasing me with the head of your cock disappearing just slightly inside me. I can feel the tip work it's way in and then back out. I look back over my shoulder at you, and I've lost all patience. "If you don't fuck me, and I mean right the hell now, you will never get to fuck me again."

That did it. You slam in with more force that I have ever felt from you. It's like a lightening bolt in my pussy. If your nipple lovin' earlier felt like a string being pulled tight, this feels like an earthquake. I quiver, I shudder, I ache. The world has shattered around me and there is nothing left in the world but you, your pistoning cock and my vibrating pussy swallowing it whole.

I hear you panting with the effort behind me as your hips meet mine again and again. You pull me back to you as you push into me. When I finally recover from the pleasure coma you've put me in, I start to help. I jerk my hips back toward you with every thrust, making it even more intense. The first push back towards your hips earns me an agonized groan, which seems to shake the last of the filter off both of our dirty mouths.

"Yeeeessssssssss" you hiss at me. "Slam that hot ass into me. Take me in, baby. Look at your beautiful pussy fucking me."

"God, you're so fucking hard. How are you still so, unh, so hard? Fuck me, baby. Fuck me!"

Speed increases and we both throw every ounce of energy we have left into meeting again and again. Normally, you would reach around me right now and start rubbing my clit, but this time, you keep both hands on my back, knowing I'm getting there and don't need any extra help. Especially help that's going to slow you down. Nothing should slow you down, not now. Not when I am starting to quake all over. Not when you are slapping my ass and whispering dirty, dirty things in my ear. Not when you've got a handful of my hair and you're using it to pull me back faster. Not when every move, every breath, every scream… it's almost over, I can feel it and I just can't stop. Not now. Not anymore.

I put my head down, hanging it between my arms to increase my leverage. You've got both hands on my hips now. and every thrust is punctuated with a grunt from both of us. They increase in volume, increase in fervor until that moment. When it comes from my toes. When my arms can't hold me up anymore from the pleasure. When we both fall forward with a crash and I scream into the pillow. My pussy clenches around you, so tight, I can practically feel every ridge of you. You howl in my ear, thrusting frantically and we both ride it out, two people caught in an electric fence, trembling and shaking as we ride the lightening together.

It goes on and on. Somewhere, my over-stimulated brain wonders if it will ever end. Sensation ricochets from side to side, top to bottom. I can feel you twitching on top of me as your cock pulses inside me. We are both so lost to sensation, the whole house could fall down on us and we would never know.

After several lifetimes, the tide becomes a wave which becomes ripples and settles down to stillness. We both lay completely immobile, barely conscious. I can feel my heart beat slowing. I can feel your breathing even out. Every few minutes, I'm gripped with an aftershock and my pussy muscles clamp down again on your softening cock, wrenching groans out of both of our mouths.

I don't think I've ever felt so complete or satisfied. In my wildest imaginings of this reunion, I never could have anticipated how incredible it would be. I'm overcome with love, with emotion and happiness.

With a groan, you slide off my back and out of my body. Somehow, I manage to summon enough energy to roll over onto my side and you curl around me. In what might be the sweetest gesture ever, you kiss my cheek sweetly and we both settle in, ready to sleep off the after effects.

The last thing I hear before I drift into unconsciousness, is you whispering in my ear…

"I know you think that was it, but I'm nowhere near done with you. Rest up, Bels. You're gonna need it."

Gulp.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, for those three of you reading my story, I'm sorry it took so long to make this happen. Real life got in the way. But hopefully the sheer volume of this tome will help make up for it. This a LEMON but it comes dangerously close to having a plot, so look out. BTW, spell checking lemons in Word is funny.

I own very little in life. Certainly not Twilight.

COMING HOME- Part Five

It's a few hours later now and we're both awake, having slept off our sex comas and then some. It's been so long since I've slept next to you, smelling your skin, hearing your raggedly loud, ear-drum splitting, bed shaking but still comforting snoring, that I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever. I don't always get the best, most uninterrupted sleep when you're around, but I'd happily trade every hour of quiet, peaceful rest in solitude for an hour next to your buzz saw of a snore. Sleep takes a backseat to your presence. Always.

We've been lounging in bed for a little while, waking slowly, kissing softly. I'm so happy and so grateful to be with you, but in the back of my mind, I am hearing your words, again and again… 'Rest up, Bells. You're gonna need it.' And I'm wondering what you have in mind. And if my body can even handle it. And, most importantly, when the hell you are going to start it up already. Cause you gave me all I could handle before, but I've had some rest now. And we might as well have gone another ten days without each other as far as my body is concerned. I'm as hungry for you now as I was when I walked in the door. But I was the one to set the stage this morning. That means it's your turn now. That's the kind of compromise you make when you are a person who likes to be dominated in bed and you're dating someone who also likes to be dominated in bed. Take turns. Share the load. Share the love. Share the, ahem, whip, so to speak.

I see that you're processing something in your mind as you sit with your arm around me, twirling my hair between your fingers. I'm tempted to make a joke about you thinking and the smoke clouding the room as a result, but again, I'm getting impatient for round two, so I'd rather wait it out than score humor points. After a moment, I'm rewarded for my patience.

"Bells," you start, looking a bit tentative, but determined. A hot combination on your face if ever there was one. "I've been thinking about something."

"Mmmm?" I respond, again resisting the urge to announce my concern over the welfare of your brain during such an action. I don't want to take the chance that any of this stops. Because I know, when you puzzle over something this completely, chances are good it's going to work out well for me in the end. Experience has taught me that.

"Yeah. You know…" here you pause, raking a hand through your hair and I wait, as impatient as I can be while still maintaining a perceived air of patience. "You know, I love going down on you. Slipping my tongue in you," your eyes bore into mine and my breath quickens at your words, "tasting your body's reaction to me." I nod quickly, no longer tempted to tease you, barely able to process thought. I love when you go down on me, too. No one has ever managed to make me come with their tongue the way you do, without exception, every time. Before you, I didn't even know I COULD come during oral sex. I always enjoyed it, but it was always a nice precursor to actual sex. I always felt I needed more pressure than a tongue can provide. Then I met you. Oh, how wrong I was.

"The thing is," you continue, as the hand which had been twirling my hair, moves down, slowly spreading my legs and tracing my lips with one finger, "there is one thing about it that really bugs me."

Some part of my brain is processing this and is maybe a little concerned about what you're going to say next. But most of my brain is focused on the finger which you have now slipped between my lips and is tracing the same path around and around between them. Most of my brain is chanting, "In! In! In! In!" and not hearing our conversation at all.

"What," I manage to breathe and my hips push down toward your finger, which in return starts slowly tracing my clit, so lightly, I can barely feel it.

Your finger moves a little faster, but still light as a feather and your nose buries in my hair, so now your lips are up against my ear. And you whisper the hottest thing you've said… in the last thirty seconds or so. "I hate that when I'm down there, buried between your legs, licking you, sucking you and biting you… I hate that I can't see your face when you come. Your face is so incredible, watching you climb to orgasm and watching you as it explodes all over your body is the hottest thing… I can't even think about it without getting so hard I can barely stand it."

To better illustrate your point, you take my hand and put it on your cock, which is already twitching and pulsing. Matching your finger's speed, I start to stroke it, lightly, softly, glorying in the solidity and the heat in my hand. "I know what you mean. I love seeing your face when you come in my mouth, but I'm usually a little too distracted to really get to see it."

"So, I've been thinking of a solution." you continue, your words separated only slightly by your short gasps, my hand continuing it's good work, increasing my speed every time you increase yours. Mimicking your pressure the same way. "And I think the best thing to do, is film it."

Well, THAT cut through the fog. I take my hand away, sit up straight in bed, suddenly feeling the urge to pull the sheet up and wrap it around my naked breasts.

"Not a chance." I reply. "I'm not mad you asked, I'd rather you ask for anything you want, but not a chance."

"You don't trust me to keep it to myself?" I know you're not pouting. I know you're just asking a question. And I'm still not mad. Just horrified at the idea.

"That's not it at all," I answer, fiddling the sheets with my hands to give me something to look at other than your face. I know what I need to say here, but I don't think I can say it without bursting into tears. At least not while I'm looking at you. "I know it's sexy and I like the idea of seeing the two of us making love, but I am a woman. And I know you love the view of my body when we have sex, but I know that I will find something I don't like about the way I look when we're together and I will fixate on it." The tears have started to prick my eyes now and I open them really wide, hoping not to blink and send them down my cheeks. Talk about not being sexy… But you're so not having that. I knew you wouldn't. You take my chin and force my face up toward yours. And that breaks the levee. Tears roll slowly down my cheeks and you wipe them away as I continue.

"When we make love, I forget about everything except how my body feels. But once I see it, once I know what I look like during sex, that is going to be all I think about every time. I'm going to wonder, are my tits bouncing weird like they did in the video, does my ass really look like that… I won't be able to focus on how I feel anymore because I will only see how I look." I finish, feeling more like a damn girl than I ever have with you. Stupid, emotional girl.

"You misunderstood me," you whisper gently and take me back into your arms. I go, grateful to not have to stare at you while I cry. "I don't mean to film us having sex. I want to set a camera, right there, next to you on the bed table. And I want to set it on a close up of your face. And there it's going to stay. Then, I can take my time, head down in that luscious pussy and explore it… go slowly and be very thorough. I'll make sure not a micro-inch of that mouthwatering, award winning, taster's choice of a pussy is left unattended, before I latch myself onto your clit and suck you like I'm sucking the world's thickest, most delicious milkshake through a straw. Then the camera can capture your face in every moment and I will always have the proof, right there on my camera, that I can make you come harder than any man has. And we both know no other man will ever get the chance, cause that pussy…" here you pull back and look me full in the eye… "that pussy is MINE."

Tears are long gone. Fear, insecurity… completely forgotten. Goodbye girly scaredy cat, hello lust-filled woman. Nothing makes me wetter than you, staking your claim. I knew this pussy was yours the minute I laid eyes on you. I like hearing that you know it too. I like this plan. I even think I might get off on it… I know how much you like turning voyeur, so I know you are going to masturbate to this video every chance you get. And I like the idea that I'll be able to make you come even when I'm not in the room. But I have one condition.

"Are you going to watch it as soon as we're done?" I ask.

"You mean as soon as you come," you growl. "You bet your ass."

"Then I have one stipulation."

"Name it. And quickly." You've already reached over to your nightstand and you're pulling out your camera, starting to set it up on the bed table. I see we've been planning this for some time. And I like that.

"When you watch it, I don't ever want to see the picture, but I do want to hear it."

"Okay…"

"So the best way to do that, is you're going to watch it, while I occupy myself… in other ways," I lift an eyebrow and look down at your cock, which is practically vibrating at this point. I know the moment you catch on, cause your cock jumps visibly. I have to bite back a laugh. Not the right time. But still… kinda funny.

Your voice, when it answers, is pure hot, gravelly, sex.

"Deal." Not funny anymore. Not at all funny. And so, I lunge.

These kisses, unlike this morning, start off like a tornado. We are sucking, we are biting, we are devouring each other. I thought I was turned on before, but it was NOTHING compared to the fire that has spread through my body. Every nerve is SCREAMING at you. I can't stop thinking about what it will be like to suck your delicious cock while hearing myself moaning as you suck my clit. It's like a 69, but better, because I won't be trying to divide my attention between what you're doing and what I'm doing. I can focus on that part of your body that I crave with the world's hottest soundtrack playing in the background.

You stop kissing me long enough to reach over and turn on the camera and even as you do that, I can't keep my lips, my hands, my body from yours. You flip the viewer around so you can see from our side of the camera and then peel me off of you, just long enough to position me in the frame. I keep my eyes averted from the viewer, wanting nothing to distract me from what we are about to do. As soon as I've 'hit my mark' as they say in the biz, you flip the viewer back around and hit record.

And now, we're off to the races. You come back to my lips in a rush, and I bury my hand in your hair, holding you to me, not wanting you to go just yet. I can feel how anxious you are on my thigh and I want to help, I want to take some of the pressure for you, but when I reach my hand down, you grab it by the wrist and pin it above my head. "No touching," you whisper. Good lord, I love it when you get forceful.

Keeping my hands above my head, I watch as you begin heading back down to my breasts, sucking and licking sloppily along the way. Oh, I don't know if I can take another one of those. But I won't find out, cause after a few moments of suckling each nipple, you continue down the center of my body, leaving a trail of tingling nerve endings, trailing your fingers, trailing your tongue, finally reaching your destination between my thighs.

I'm all prepared for you to take your time down there, so it doesn't shock me when you begin by placing a light kiss on my lips, slipping your tongue out just slightly to taste what my body is offering. I'm fighting to keep my hands over my head, for some reason, I just know that's what you want for now, but it's a real battle. I want to latch onto that gorgeous copper hair and pull you up into me so badly, the ache is almost unbearable. But I don't. I wait, pretty impatiently, for you to begin in earnest.

I don't have to wait long. Your tongue peaks out again, licking my dripping lips. I'm so turned on at this point, I must look like Niagara Falls. Someone get this man a barrel and send him over the edge, cause I'm so aroused, I may come without him ever laying a finger on me. A third soft lick touches my lips, only this time, it has a little more force to it, cause your tongue slips in between them, and the texture I feel against the sides of my labia is maddeningly intense.

"Please," I groan. "Oh god, Edward, please!"

You lift your head, looking at me plaintively. "Please what?"

I lift my head off the bed and stare him right in the eye. "For the love of all that is holy. Eat me!"

I lay my head back down, conscious of the camera, but not before I see the plaintive look turn to one of hunger and determination. So I steel myself for what is to come. But I never could have anticipated what actually did.

Your head lowers immediately back between my legs and after a quick nip to first the thigh on your right and then the thigh on your left, you settle into your work. You spread my lips with your fingers and start licking. Your tongue, which never fails to amaze me in the amount of pressure it can apply, is stroking me everywhere. You lick up one side and down the other. Thrust your tongue deep in my pussy and curl the tip, licking inside my body in long strokes. Then back out to lick up one side and down the other again. In the past, you have avoided my clit when licking me like this, but this time, my clit is getting as much contact as the rest of me. It's never enough to really send me over the edge, but it's sure enough to make every inch of me scream in ecstasy.

I can't keep my hands over my head anymore, and I don't care. They drop down to your head at the same time my back arches, my head snaps back and my eyes close. I pull your hair, desperately pulling you in and hearing your grunt of satisfaction. I know you love when I pull that delicious hair of yours.

"Oh! Oh, Edward, oh don't stop, baby, don't stop. So good." I'm not normally all that chatty during oral, certainly not this chatty at any rate, but I am aware the camera is on me, and I want to give you a good show. "Oh, your tongue, baby. So good, so good, don't stop, please, oh so good!"

My words are feeding a fire in you and your licking becomes more focused. The circles around my clit are getting tighter and tighter, the sensations shooting through me again and again. My knees started out over your shoulders, but now they fall open like a butterfly's wings and I hook one of my feet on either side of you, planting them into the mattress just below your armpits. Then I use every ounce of strength I have in my legs, to pull you deeper into me. It's a trick I enjoy and use often. When I can't pull you deep enough with your hair, the hammies that I spend so many hours on at the gym and in yoga pick up the slack.

"Deeper. Please baby, use your fingers."

At this desperate cry, you slide first two, then a third finger into me and start pumping. Fantastic. Just amazingly fantastic. And even better, your tongue finally hones in on my clit, your stubble rubbing against the incredibly sensitive spot just above it. The spot that drives me crazy.

I've forgotten the camera. I've forgotten everything. All I know is sensation. I am awash in bliss. My focus jumps from the unbelievable sweeping motion of your tongue on my clit to the tickling stubble in my sweet spot to the exquisite pleasure of your fingers in my pussy. And I'm so close to coming. I just need one more push and I'll be the one in the barrel going over the edge. And I know just how to make that happen.

"Milkshake, baby. Milkshake."

The suction, as it always does when you perform this mind-blowing act on me, takes my breath away. You truly do latch on and you suck my clit so deep into your mouth, I wonder if I can feel your throat working around me. You switch from deep, heavy unending suction to a series of slow, shorter but more intense sucks. The closer I get to coming, the more I will feel the short ones. I know you are soon going to start sucking in alternating rhythm with your fingers fucking me and before too much time has passed, that's exactly what happens. Fingers thrust, lips slack. Fingers retreat, lips suck. Fingers thrust, lips slack. Fingers retreat, lips suck.

As you repeat this delicious pattern again and I again, I start to moan in rhythm with you. The moans grow louder as the friction increases. As my moans grow, your suction increases. My body starts to thrash and you take one hand and press on my belly to keep me still. But that pressure does a lot more than keep me still. It also presses my g-spot from the outside. Every thrust of your fingers is pressing it from the inside, so what you get when you combine those is a forceful thrust surrounding my g-spot every time. It's astonishing how this affects me and my moan has now become one long, never ending moan/scream/beg.

"Ahhhhhhhh yes yes yes yes yes oooooooooooo don't stop please oh god don't stop I'mgonnacomei'mgonnacomei'mgonnacome"

And before I can say it one more time, I do. My body literally explodes in pleasure. My legs quake, my back arches, my head is thrown back, my mouth is open and I am just screaming. Someone, somewhere is probably going to think I'm being murdered, but I just don't care. My body pulses around you as you keep up your intoxicating rhythm. My pussy floods leaving Niagara on the sheets below me. Every inch of me is awash in pleasure. And now, I can't stop the words tumbling out of my mouth.

"I love you baby, I love you baby, I love you baby, oh god, yes, I love you baby. Oh Edward, I love you."

It goes on and on as you slow your assault on me, licking up my pleasure like a cat licking from his bowl of milk. My breath is coming out in short stutters as I fight to catch my breath, but every time an aftershock wrecks my body, I start to pant all over again. After a few minutes, they slow and then eventually, they stop. I finally relax my whole body, still shivering in the aftermath.

It's only when you make your way back up my body, kissing every inch of skin as you go, and stop when you get to the top of the bed to turn off the camera, that I even remember it's there.

My eyes are closing, but I know I don't want to sleep, not yet. You just did the most amazing thing any man has ever done for me and I want to pay you back. So, fighting off the drowsiness, I grab you by the back of the head and pull you to me, kissing you forcefully.

"Did it record?" I ask. You lean over and rewind the tape, a very dirty smile spreading across your face as you watch the action happen in reverse.

"Oh yeah," you say. And I can hear the lust in your voice.

"Okay. Give me five minutes to catch my breath." I kiss you slowly, deeply and with purpose. "And then, let's see how good a director you are…"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
